Beautiful Night
by Abygail Devil Girl
Summary: malam itu Ciel mimpi buruk tentang seseorang meninggalkannya. Fem!CielxSebastian


Halo minna! I want to publish my first ever story to , this is my first story so forgive me for any mistakes. Hahaha jadi gimana bahasa inggrisku? Oke, sekali lagi gomen kalau ada kesalahan di ceritanya. Oh yeah, the anime show is not mine if it is im gonna make all the pairings. SebastianxFemCiel

* * *

"Tes..""tes.." seorang gadis berpakaian gaun hitam berdiri disebuah taman indah yang dipenuhi mawar putih. "hm? Hujan?" tiba tiba ada seorang Pria berambut hitam berdiri dibelakangnya "nona muda, sebentar lagi akan hujan sebaiknya anda masuk kedalam"

"hn".

Suasana sangat diam tanpa suara selain dentingan gelas teh yang sedang diminum. Akhirnya gadis itu berkata,

"Sebastian"

"kenapa, nona muda?"

ia menjawab, "Buatkan saya _Chocolate Parfait"_

"Tapi sebentar lagi anda akan latihan biola"

"humph...ya sudah"

Ciel memainkan biola membuat suara lembut dan indah, suara biola mengisi _Manor_ itu. Dibalik pintu Finnian, Meyrin dan Bard menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu. akhirnya Sebastian berjalan membuka pintu lalu…GEBRAK! Mereka bertiga saling berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kalian ada di belakang pintu itu?" Sang nona muda mulai kesal dengan mereka yang mengganggu.

"hehe maafkan kami nona muda" jawab meyrin dengan kikuk.

"hn, sekarang kalian boleh pergi"

"OKE!" kata mereka bertiga dengan serempak

"Saya akan memainkan salah satu favorit saya"

Ciel memainkan piece itu dengan lembut dan tenang dia mengakhirinya dengan nada yang pendek. Lalu ia menepuk tangan.

"Kerja yang bagus Nona muda" kata Sebastian dengan senyuman.

Sebastian melihat jam lalu berkata,"Anda akan tidur dalam waktu 15 menit lagi, Nona muda." jawab Sebastian.

"baiklah" jawabnya.

Saat dikamar Ciel mengganti bajunya menjadi _Night Dress _berwarna putih.

"Selamat malam Nona muda" lalu dia pergi keluar dari kamar.

Saat tengah malam Ciel mengalami mimpi buruk tentang seseorang meninggalkannya. Sebastian mendengar suara seseorang dan langsung terburu buru masuk ke kamar. Di mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "nona muda,apakah anda baik baik saja?" dia tidak mendengar jawaban tapi ia tetap masuk.

Ia melihat Ciel sedang duduk di tengah kasur. Ia melihat nona mudanya dengan tatapan khawatir, ia melihat bekas air mata di kedua matanya seketika ia merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk seribu pisau 'Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Ia hanya seorang manusia, mengapa aku merasa seperti ini?' pikirnya. Ciel melihat Sebastian disamping tempat tidurnya "Sebastian, apa yg kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Saya mendengar seseorang dikamar anda"

"saya hanya mimpi buruk" kata Ciel.

"Bolehkah nona muda menceritakan mimpi itu kepada saya?"

"Tidak" sang pelayan itu merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan nona muda itu, "mengapa tidak?"

"Karena saya tidak mau"

"Mengapa nona muda tidak mau menceritakan mimpi buruk itu kepada saya?" Sebastian sangat benci jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Apakah kau mempermainkanku?!" Ia mulai kesal dengan perilaku Sebastian yang sering ikut campur masalah pribadinya (hiiii..Sebastian kepo deeeh..u.u) "Tentu saja tidak nona muda, untuk apa saya melakukan itu terhadap nona muda?"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ikut campur dengan masalah yang tidak perlu kau ikut campuri…" Ia berkata dengan nada yang meninggi.

Sebastian hanya bisa mendesah karena sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku nona mudanya yang perilakunya memang tidak suka membuka dengan orang lain "Baiklah, nona muda. Maafkan perilaku saya" dalam sesaat suasana dalam ruangan itu benar benar tenang.

"Sebastian…"

"kenapa, Nona muda?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu…"

"hmm?"

"…_w-watashi wa d-Daisuki_…" wajahnya kelihatan merah merona. Tentu saja, bahkan Sebastian kaget dan ternganga mendengar kata katanya. Suasana dikamar itu masih tetap sunyi senyap seperti kuburan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf, aku salah bicara. Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan" Ekspresinya langsung berubah dari malu ke sedih penuh kekecewaan. lalu Sebastian akhirnya berkata,"Watashi mo, Daisuki.."

Ia mencium bibir Ciel dengan lembut. Saat Sebastian menjauhkan wajahnya ia melihat Ciel yang mukanya penuh dengan ekspresi malu, kaget dan terbelalak. Ia membungkuk, "Maafkan saya, Nona muda…"

"kau itu benar benar aneh, tadi kau berani beraninya menciumku lalu sekarang kau hanya bisa meminta maaf…" Ia mendengar Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"apa yg kau tertawakan!" bentak Ciel.

"Tidak ada, saya hanya baru menyadari kalau nona muda benar benar lucu" lalu ia mencium ujing hidungnya.

"d-Diam kau!" bentak Ciel dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"Saya hanya bercanda, nona muda…" Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Ciel yang kadang kekanak kanakan. Ia hanya bisa kaget saat mendengar kalau iblis itu bisa bercanda "hmph, aku baru tau kalau iblis itu bisa memiliki perasaan." Ia berbicara dengan nada sinis dan mengejek. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum 'walaupun aku benar benar mencintaimu kau itu memang masih seperti anak manja kurang ajar'.

"s-Sebastian…"

"hm? Kenapa nona muda?"

"Bisakah kau tidur bersamaku malam ini?" kata Ciel dengan suara lirih. Sebastian tersenyum "Jika nona muda memperbolehkan"

"hnn..."

Malam itu mereka berdua tidur dengan lelap. Sebastian melihat Ciel memeluknya dengan ekspresi yang lelap dan damai, ia hanya bisa berfikir 'Coba saja ia setenang ini setiap hari…tapi, itu tidak akan meyenangkan buatku'

Pagi hari sudah datang, Ciel membuka matanya 'hm? Mimpi yang aneh tapi benar benar indah…'

"Nona muda bagaimana tidurmu? Aku harap nona muda tidak apa apa karena pelukanku tadi malam terlalu erat" katanya dengan senyuman. Saat ia mengingat kejadian malam ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah merona "d-d-Diam kau! Bodoh!" Sebastian lalu tertawa kecil mendengar nona mudanya meneriakinya. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan lembut lalu menciumnya.

* * *

Ohayou minna! gimana ceritanya? bagus atau jelek? ya saya harap itu bisa diterima lah. kalau mau tau lanjutan ceritanya review yang banyak ya! hehehe *plak!


End file.
